Rifts Wiki
Welcome to Rifts Wiki A wiki about the Rifts Role-playing Game by Palladium Books that . since December 2008 ''Spoilers: This wiki does not provide individual spoiler warnings. You should be aware of the possibility of encountering a spoiler at any time while browsing.'' * What is Rifts? * Rifts on Wikipedia * Rifts Wiki Blog * About the Rifts Wiki ; Setting Information * The World of Rifts Earth * Geo-Political World * Magic, Psionics and Other Powers * Dimensional Beings and Monsters ; Character Information * Occupational Character Classes * Racial Character Classes * Skills * Weapons, Armor, and Equipment * Super-technology Book Portal: Sourcebooks, Conversion Books, World Books, Dimension Books, Adventures, Novels, Art Books, The Rifter, Character Sheets Megaverse Portal: Non-Rifts Sourcebooks, Related Works Digital Portal: Web sites, Podcasts Product Portal: Miniatures, Licensed Products, Palladium Books Catalog ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * Rifts is copyrighted, and the wiki must meet standards to protect its intellectual property. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * The list of Categories can be helpful for organizing information. * Try to follow the Wikia Manual of Style when possible. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. © 1990 and 2005, Palladium Books Inc. & Kevin Siembieda; all rights reserved world wide. No part of this work may be sold, distributed or reproduced in part or whole, in any form or by any means, without written permission from the publisher. All incidents, situations, institutions, governments and people are fictional and any similarity to characters or persons living or dead is strictly coincidental. Rifts®, The Rifter®, RECON®, Splicers®, Palladium Books®, Phase World®, The Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game®, Megaverse®, Nightbane®, The Mechanoids®, The Mechanoid Invasion®, Coalition Wars® and After the Bomb® are Registered Trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. Nightlands™, Heroes Unlimited™, Villains Unlimited™, Powers Unlimited™, Aliens Unlimited™, Beyond the Supernatural™, Boxed Nightmares™, Dead Reign™, Warpath: Urban Jungle™, Ninjas & Superspies™, Mystic China™, Triax™, Arzno™, MercTown™, Mindwerks™, Vampire Kingdoms™, Federation of Magic™, Juicer Uprising™, Phase World™, Wormwood™, Psyscape™, Cyber-Knight™, Glitter Boy™, Juicer™, Mind Melter™, Psi-Stalker™, Coalition States™, Northern Gun™, Dog Boy™, SAMAS™, Wilk’s™, Erin Tarn™, Emperor Prosek™, Naruni™, Naruni Enterprises™, Splugorth™, Mega-Damage™, M.D.C., S.D.C.™, I.S.P.™, P.P.E.™, O.C.C., R.C.C., and other published book titles, names, slogans and likenesses are trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. The Rifts Wiki uses a formal non-exclusive "limited license" to use Palladium copyrighted text and trademarks solely for your own personal and limited use and enjoyment. Due to the nature of this Wiki, no role-playing game statistics will be provided. All information on this Wiki is of an informative nature, designed to be a resource for creating and enjoying the background of the Rifts setting(s). The Wiki is not a place to post derivative works or house rules. For information about the limited license granted to all Rifts fans, see Palladium Book's Internet Policy. Official Palladium Books RPG WebRing Palladium Books Internet Policy Join Now | Ring Hub | Random << Prev | Next >> Palladium Books 2012 Catalog __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse